Modern sporting rifles may operate in a mode in which a single pull of the trigger discharges a round, and a portion of the energy of the discharging round is harnessed (via recoil, blowback or gas operation) to extract and eject the spent cartridge, cock the hammer, strip a live round from the ammunition magazine and chamber the live round, ready to be discharged by another pull of the trigger.
Repeating firearms, for example, repeating rifles, are also of interest to modern shooters. In a repeating firearm, the shooter must take action to complete the loading cycle.